


Dancing our hearts away

by charzoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Happy Feet (Movies)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mild Language, Musical References, Musicals, Penguins, Sickfic, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, character turns into animals, mild violence, musical numbers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charzoid/pseuds/charzoid
Summary: Shuichi doesn’t know whether he should back out of singing with Kaede at a pool party. He gets a cold a few days before said party and has a fever dream of becoming a penguin. He meets the penguin equivalent of his friends with names all music related. They might just help his problem





	Dancing our hearts away

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually on the list of fics I wrote down weeks ago. Random little thing but just thought it would be a cute silly adventure since I realized I write a bit more over-serious stuff then I honestly mean to. This in it's own way balances things I think. I do not claim ownership of Happy Feet or Danganronpa.

_~"Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of those..._

Shuichi Saihara took a another bite of the odd foreign soup Angie had given him for his cold. He watched on mildly amused at the also foreign cartoon movie playing. It was a silly but cute kids film about dancing and singing penguins that Kaede had bought. She watched it with him once out of boredom. Kaede loved musicals of all kinds even if they were kid aimed. On top of the music she said silly movies like these were nice to watch when you were stressed about things.

_..who need more then they get."~_

The crush of the main character penguin began getting swarmed by suitors singing songs that didn't seem to impress her. The voice actress had great pitch he couldn't deny. It made his mind wander to the person he was trying to not think about right now. That and how he was going to disappoint her. Now he never by any league claimed to be a genius just because he was a detective but by no means did he think he was stupid. Was he easily anxious? Sure. Occasionally shy? Yes. Needing the occasional confidence boost? Once again absolutely yes. Stupid wasn't something he'd ever label himself until a few weeks ago. For whatever impulsive reason he agreed to be her singing partner for an up coming graduation pool party.

He'd gotten a little better at socializing with the help of Kaito and Kaede when it came to parties ever since he first came to Hope's peak. Even still they made him anxious despite nothing really being demanded of him other then being present. Maybe even make the occasional small talk. He was never expected to actually do anything that made him the center of attention at them. Three weeks before the party she asked for help from anyone in class who could do a duet with her. Originally he wasn't going to say anything until he saw Rantaro, her now ex-boyfriend approaching. Before the sensible part of his brain could make him keep his mouth shut he blurted out a "I can help!". Thus he sealed his fate and the cold he had wasn't helping matters.

_~Daylight deals a bad hand to a penguin_

_who has laid to made to many bets.~_

Shuichi should of taken it back right then and there. The smart thing to do would of been to just let her sing with Rantaro even at the risk of them getting back together. Honestly he really, really, really, was planning on doing it the next day or the one after that for sure. Only problem was anytime he'd bring up the party she would start gushing so happily. Smiling that cute excited smile that made his heart skip a beat. Her pretty lilac eyes would light up with so much hope and anticipation that any motivation to say something that would make that light dimmer even a little was killed on the spot.

_~The mirror stares you in the face_

_and says baby "uh, uh, it don't work."~_

It wasn't like he had any real singing talent. Even though his friends all insisted he sounded fine at rehearsals he just knew he'd choke in front of strangers. Shuichi might truly become the first real case of dying from embarrassment in front of both his peers and crush. He might of been being a bit dramatic there, but he felt fully justified in his worry despite Kaito trying to encourage him otherwise.

~ _You say your prayers though you don't care_

_you dance and shake the hurt!_

_Dance, dance, dance! Boogie Wonderland.~_

Watching the main character penguin woo his love interest with his tap dance skills made Shuichi wish he himself had at least that going for him. Even if Shuichi had that skill he didn't think he could honestly confess his feelings with singing, dancing, or just straight up saying it. Instead he was just himself here worrying about his impending doom while watching talking cartoon animals succeed at love where he didn't have the spine. It was then that he realized this movie wasn't going to do his problem nor his cold any favors so he turned it off and attempted to sleep.

**At class next day**

"Hey Shuichi did Angie's weird soup help your cold any?" Kaito asked him the second class began.

"I-I think it helped a little bit but my head still aches some and my throat still tingles a bit." Shuichi responded the best his voice would allowed.

"Neeheehee, hey dead man walking! Your sounding a bit horse there. Don't worry about your hat collection if you die out there though. I'll sell them for enough money to get Rantaro a new piercing kit I know he's been wanting to buy." Kokichi teased.

"Why would anyone want Pooichi's crusty hats? Besides I'm sure he'd love something fun he can only get from a gorgeous girl genius like me anyway." Miu chimed in. Anytime Rantaro was brought up the two couldn't resist arguing who he liked more.

"If he wants that kind of "fun" he can roll himself in toxic waste to get the same disease, bitchlet. Also plenty of people will want the hat signed by his famous uncle. I didn't take a forgery class in 5th grade for nothing. Neehehee, that a lie! Though honestly everyone knows a lot of famous people's stuff becomes way more valuable when their dead." Kokichi stated as if it was helping anything.

"Shut it you little shit, he's not dying or going to die. You'll do great out there Shuichi! Even if you mess up, Kaede's opinion of you won't change and is all that matters here. She's been listening to us practice and wouldn't still be excited if she was having second thoughts on you as her partner right?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, I know your right and I know she wouldn't hold anything against me if I do mess up. Still I'm not sure I'll be able to look her in the eyes for the next few weeks depending on how bad I blow it. This cold really isn't helping any and the party is only a few days away." Shuichi complained.

"Oh c'mon man don't think that way, try meditating more positive thoughts and I'm sure things won't go half as bad as your making it." His friend advised.

Before Shuichi could argue otherwise the teacher came in and told everyone to quiet down before starting class. As the teacher rambled on and started to talk about something completely un-science class related, Shuichi's headache started to worsen. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night with his worries plaguing him and he thought about taking Kaito's advice.

Kaito didn't always give the most helpful advice but he had his days every now and then. To close his eyes and just try blanking his mind of the negative for a few seconds did feel tempting even if it was the middle of class. Slowly closed his eyes and tried just meditating his mind for a bit. He must of done it a little to well because the next thing he knew he was surrounded by dreamy darkness as he fell asleep.

**1 hour later**

When Shuichi started to stir again with his eyes still closed, his headache seemed to have melted away. On a less positive note he was hit by the sudden feeling of chills and they were multiplying. It had been a slightly chilly summer but not this cold.

 _"Did Kokichi mess with the air-conditioning again?"_ He thought this to himself before opening his eyes and prepared to help his friends hunt down the little trouble maker to fix things. Thoughts of asking Gonta for another small human sized net were halted at the sight of snow as far as the eye could see. His friends, classroom, and any form of civilization were nowhere in sight.

"Wh-what! When did I get outside?! Where did all this snow even come from it's summer!" Shuichi's screams to the distant hill of cold frost went unanswered. Before the boy detective could have his very first real heart attack, the sound of a familiar voice behind him filled him with some relief.  
"Dude, can ya keep down the screaming some? The hatchlings are in the middle of heart song class and I really don't want to deal with more noise complaints this week." said the voice.

"Huh, hatchlings? What are you talking about Kaito? I don't even know how we got out-!" Shuichi cut himself off as he turned around to face what he thought would be his friend. Instead the creature in front of him looked like an odd penguin with a color scheme and features similar to him. It's body plumage was the same light purple of Kaito's jacket around it's sides and feet. The exception being it's front was white like a normal penguin along with one white flipper. Odder was the feathering on it's head that were unnaturally styled in long slightly darker purple feathers in a similar shape to Kaito's hair.

"Uh, I don't know any penguin named ku-toe or whatever but my names Wentz: TOP PENGUIN GAURDIAN OF SNOWYPEAKS! You look new around here so I'll let you off with a warning this time okay? By the way what's your name?" Kaito's feathered doppelgänger asked.

Shuichi didn't know how to respond to this. How was he suppose to respond to this? He unconsciously put he hand to his mouth out of habit when he needed to process things. It was only then that he realized he couldn't actually feel all his fingers except for what felt like one. To his horror upon looking down at his arm where a human hand should be was now a black and white flipper with grey lines on the outer side similar to his normal clothes.

_"I'm one to?!_

With the new odd reality hitting him all at once he did the only reasonable thing via fainting.

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm honest this only partly because I want to test the waters of lyric laws here and what's safe but mostly because Shuichi as a singing penguin just seemed like a cute idea. Whether or not this feathery groove train wreaks itself or sails on smoothly is in the air. Comment, sub, or share this silly fic if you want to. The song used in the beginning was "Boogie Wonderland by Brittnay Murphy. Originally it was a song by the group " Earth, Wind, and Fire." I do not claim ownership of it or any of the future songs.


End file.
